pokemonplasmafandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtrack
This article is ''Under Construction.'' This page will be dedicated to explaining in full details the evolution of the Pokemon Plasma OST and its various versions and revisions. Also this topic deserves its own page to avoid cluttering other articles with too much information regarding it, there is a LOT of information to be unearthed regarding this subject. Information can be stored here and re-organised as seen fit until the page is shaped-out into a final layout. Word of God on the Beta vs Official Scandal On June 18, unpleasant word of god surfaced about the soundtrack getting a much unneeded remake, after constantly interupting development process to reach what looked like its final form. This was received with much dissaproval from Tiamat, although Zee promised that he wouldn't let things get out of hand like he did in the past. A lenghty word of god explanation followed to ensure everything was well understood: The "dummy" OST rode heavily on the hype of the release of other Pokemon titles with large track counts such as HGSS and Black and White, and was almost exclusively remixes featuring one or two simple original compositions; approximately 50 tracks of the 251-track OST were also made using "loops" (similar to drum loops on a drum machine, but covering a variety of instruments and musical styles) and a large amount are getting reworked to this day. Sound quality and lack of more professional quality instruments resulted in almost all remixes getting scrapped, but "looped" music is still in the new OST, albeit with significant changes so that they rely mostly on actual original music. The "new" soundtrack is by far the most developed and while not all tracks are finished, about 25 of the 54 new tracks that have been developed are already completely finalized. The new soundtrack is more consistent and places all music into "Suites," which for the most part either all use the same melodies similar to Halo or Brave Fencer Musashi, and all tracks play twice before fading out after ten seconds into a third loop, with the exception of some jingles and fanfares. Rather than the "pseudo-orchestrated" feel of the dummy OST, the new soundtrack encompasses a variety of musical styles and takes inspiration from a variety of composers. Remixes will still be present but will often use heavily rearranged versions and do not dominate it like they had in the past; examples include the Expugnus Rex suite which relies heavily on music previously made for the Regi Trio, and Metropolis uses mostly Silver's several themes including encounter and battle tracks. Tracks are saved in the highest bitrate (audio quality) possible and now use multiple professional-grade software instruments such as organs and even a symphonic orchestra. While it may not seem like it, a few preventative measures are in place to both avoid the soundtrack dominating development and to prevent any significant revision projects; while compositions may be experimented with, finalized tracks are developed if and only if the resources are available. A good example is a significant lack of chorus, electric guitar, and saxophone in recent tracks - rather than create a track using low-quality instruments and revise all of them at a later point, any song that requires them is simply being held off on until later. Music is also generally created in long but unobstructing sessions where there's enough to work with to create the tracks; for example, the Ranged Ranger suite is nearly complete with the exception of two or three tracks, but the entire suite was created in about six or seven hours on a late night. The only time development strays to almost entirely soundtrack-related material are during "Blitz Room Bonanzas," a recent development which needs further explanation. Trivia *Opal will be getting its first tangible "product" in the form of a one-of-a-kind Soundtrack Demo Disc within the week of 18 June 2012; proper documentation will be given. It will include 25 tracks, most likely from some of the earlier suites (such as Ranged Ranger and Beginning at Bay) as well as a few bonus or WIP tracks. *Despite long being commonplace throughout the soundtrack, there are only three tracks that are inspired by Halo's music; the themes for the Ice Floe, the Battle Bridge, and Obsidian Cave, and even then Obsidian Cave is only partially. *At least $200 has been spent on soundtrack materials, including programs and software instruments. $120 of this was on vintage organs that will be used throughout the soundtrack as opposed to pipe organs.